Heart's Fire
by Kokori12
Summary: A Mystery Dungeon fanfiction of mine. A Riolu, Umbreon, Manectric, Zorua, and Kirlia all with strange secrets and abilities, joining together as one powerful team. But, that powerful team has some issues, and problems to deal with, combined with all the given missions. Can this team survive these risky missions, and survive each other?
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note_

**This is a Pokemon Mystery Dungeon I'm currently working on. And sorry if writing is sucky, and some words may be awkward. This is still w.i.p and I may update it now and then. Mystery Dungeon does NOT belong to me. All rights are reserved to Game Freak and Nintendo, this is just a fanfiction of mine based on their game.**

* * *

**-Chapter 1-**

Lucy was standing in a group of trees with her father, Liam, a tough Lucario that had been protective of her since she could remember. The day was gusty, the trees swayed back and forth from the wind's powerful gust, but Lucy had seen worse weather than this.

"Do I really have to go?" Lucy said. The small Riolu stood right next to his father. The fluff of her dad was nice and soft, and she would rather stay there for the rest of his life then go to a weird, awkward, guild where she would never be able to make any friends or do anything useful. "I don't wanna go to that place. Please do not send me over there." Lucy pleaded with her father.

There was a huge guild place that expanded a wide distance. There was a huge tree where all the shops, training rooms connected too. Swarms of Pokemon were walking through the place, buying berries and utilities for their adventures, and Lucy could see some Pokemon training in a few rooms, practicing on their fighting and form.

Yup. Lucy didn't want her father to just leave her on a windy day, near an entrance to a huge guild place where there'd be a wave of strangers as soon as she went in.

The Riolu and Lucario could see the entrance of the guild from where they stood. Lucy saw many Pokemon swarming at the entrance. Pikachus, Charmanders, Bulbasaurs, Squirtles, all types of Pokemon came into the enormous cave. Lucy was pretty sure that she had seen about thousands of Pokemon coming to the guild place. She flinched away as she saw two Gabites come right past her. They seemed to get along with each other. They laughed together as one of them told a joke as they walked closer to the entrance. In Lucy's eyes, they seemed big and tough. She was afraid that she might get stepped on by bigger Pokemon in the guild.

How would he be able to get through school if that happened to him? And what if none of the Pokemon in his class liked her anyway? What if he was just left alone, while all the other Pokemon hanged out together, being friends, doing friends stuff together. He'd be that kid who seemed gloomy, cause he had no one to talk to, _no friends._

"Yeah, I _really _do not want to go there." Lucy once again said.

"Yes, yes, I know that. But you have to go in there." Liam said in reply to his son.

"But I'd rather be with you," Lucy said. "Can't we go back, please dad?"

Liam frowned at Lucy. "No, Lucy, you have to go here. This school will be better for you rather than just staying with me."

"But, what if, nobody in there likes me? What if I don't make any friends? Can I just go back to learning from you rather than go in there?"

"Don't worry Lucy. You'll be fine. I know you'll make some friends at least." Liam said trying to sooth Lucy.

"But-" Lucy was interrupted before she could say another word.

"No 'buts'. Look. I know you can do this. I've seen so much from you. Just me teaching you isn't gonna be enough. You are beyond my teaching. Believe me. This school will bring you further. You'll be fine." Liam said to Lucy, looking at her with a smile.

Lucy couldn't help but smile back at her father, though the fear of going through that huge guild still shivered him throughout his body, and she got closer to feel her father's warm fluff again.

"And besides, I'm sure you'll meet some good Pokemon over there. Like Noivern." The Lucario pointed out to Lucy. "Remember, he's the one who recommended this school to us?" Lucy's mind went to the thought of the big bat. Sure, he was nice to her, and sure she looked like a good Pokemon, but still…

"I'd still rather be with you," Lucy replied anyway. Lucy's stomach felt like it was turning inside out, with the sound of all the Pokemon at the entrance chatting with each other. The sight of them did _not _make it any better. It was funny how she felt like she wanted to be with her father a lot more now, what with her about to go to a guild filled with Pokemon she didn't know at all.

"Don't worry.," Her father said. "You can be sure that I'll visit you. And I'm sure you'll make friends here." Zoroark said, but his tone sounded as if he wasn't so sure about that himself, and that didn't give Lucy any more courage.

Lucy's head was swirling, her head ached painfully and she put one paw on her head to try to calm it down. After a few seconds, the headache stopped and she blurted out. "But I don't see you in this vision I'm seeing. Are you sure?"

Liam frowned at her and he went right in front of his daughter and crouched down until he was close to her level. "And remember, whatever happens, don't ever do _that thing_," Liam whispered, trying to keep the words between him and Lucy. "If you see the future of someone, don't blurt out about it. You shouldn't let anyone know about your power. Others will get suspicious if you do that, and if anything happened to you…" The Lucario paused then took a breath. "They should know up to your stronger aura, but that's it." Liam finished. "Also, if you do that, you might make them feel uncomfortable with you, and you won't be able to be friends with anybody. So don't do that, don't let them find out about your power, okay?"

"Okay, father," Lucy answered. "I'll keep it secret, and stay safe." Lucy had no idea why she had the power to get visions of other Pokemons' future. Her father only said that something _special _happened to her when she was young but that was it. Many years of keeping it secret were getting harder for some reason.

Then Lucy thought about the guild again and she shivered. "But then, won't this be dangerous? I mean, what if I accidentally make that same mistake here, with all these other Pokemon around?"

Liam was silent. "Don't worry, you won't. I know you won't." Liam answered his daughter with a firm voice. "I know that it's weird to have powers like yours, but just keep it silent, and you won't have to worry about it. Okay? Ready to go yet?"

Lucy looked again, and she got closer to her father. "No. Not yet. Can I stay with you for a while longer?"

Liam sighed but smiled at his daughter. "That's fine." The Lucario replied. "But only a little bit longer."

Lucy nodded. Her special power was pretty interesting and great at times, but there were moments like this where her thoughts shouted, _Why do I have this power? Was I always like this ever since I hatched? Or is this some sort of curse? _

"Oh, hey," Liam said, pointing to a Pokemon flying down towards the entrance who seemed familiar to Lucy, who she then recognized it as Noivern. "There's Noivern! See the big bat with big ears?" Lucy's father said to her.

"Kokori," Lucy remembered, and Liam looked down at her with the look that said "you-never-told-me-that-before". Maybe that was the one Pokemon who she could _really _make friends with. She recalled a talk with Kokori, and the words echoed, _"Oh, the guild isn't just about one thing like going out on missions. There are tons of other things too, like classes, shops, and a library where you can read and study."_ Now that was _one _thing she could do. Read, and study. Reading and studying never required her to look at other Pokemon and tell them how her life went. All she had to do was look at some words in the book and learn from them.

"Okay, remember, stay secret, and safe, if you see a vision, don't talk about it to _anyone._ Understand Lucy?" Lucy nodded in response to her father.

Lucy had another headache. She saw a vision where she ended up running away due to the stress of all the Pokemon there pushing and pulling her places here and there. That didn't give her much courage, but she pushed down the bitter feeling and decided not to make that her main concern.

A few minutes passed as Lucy stared at the Noivern, he was conversing with a Chatot who seemed to be one of the head Pokemon. "All right, ready to go in now?" Liam said, snapping her out of a daze which she hadn't even realized she was in. "Lucy, are you ready to go now?" Liam continued, and Lucy felt her stomach turning and twisting again. Every bit of her wanted to say, _No, I'm not ready to go, I'll never be ready to go, let's just go home, now! _But through all that, she managed to say softly, "Yeah, I'm ready."

Liam didn't reply again, he just walked Lucy closer and closer to the entrance, holding her on her shoulders. Lucy wanted to run away, she wanted to get loose from her father's grip, run back home, and never go out again. She panicked for a few seconds as they were closing in near the gate. But she took a deep breath and exhaled. She calmed down a bit, but the panic was still rising in her.

Kokori was just finishing the conversation between Chatot, and he caught a glimpse of Lucy and Liam coming to the entrance. "Hey! You came!" The big Noivern said happily. He loomed over her a bit, and she backed up a bit in shock. She didn't really remember him as this big. Kokori's ears twitched, and his tail flicked back and forth. "Oh, sorry, didn't mean to scare you there," Kokori said noticing Lucy backing up from him.

The Chatot that Kokori was talking to turned his head to look at Lucy. He made a "Hmm" sound, as he flew towards her. He examined her, looking at her face, then moving to her back, and back to her front. "So, this is the new one you were talking about?" The Chatot asked Kokori, still looking at Lucy, which made her a bit uncomfortable. "Yup, she's the one! I'm telling you when I first saw her, I could see this spark in her. I know she's amazing! She'll be a great member of the guild!" The big Noivern said optimistically.

The small bird looked up at Kokori for a few seconds, then he turned his head back to look at Lucy again. "So, what is your name?" The Chatot asked, his chin raised up to Lucy. "O-oh, my name is, umm, uh," Lucy stammered nervously. The Chatot seemed to be getting a little bit impatient with her. "Well?" The Chatot said irritably. Liam looked at Lucy worryingly. "S-sorry," Lucy said apologizing, and she thought she imagined the Chatot's eyes rolling. "It's Lucia. But most Pokemon just call me Lucy." She finally managed to say through her nervous wreck.

"All right, Lucy, I am Cooper, but you can just refer to me with Chatot if you'd like," Cooper replied with a bit of dignity and firmness in his voice. "I will be directing your team as of now."

Lucy felt a bit more panic in her. Teams? She was never told that there's be _teams _in this guild. _Could this day get any worse? _Lucy thought to herself in distress.

"This is your team's sign, so you know which is your team." The Chatot said handing her a bandanna with the sign of the Omega on it, and Lucy grabbed it. "Speaking of teams," Cooper continued, "There should be one more joining yours today. He should be here anytime now." The Chatot finished.

_One of my team members will already be here on the same day as me? _Lucy asked in her mind. Her ears drooped. She was hoping that if she would be in a team, she would at least be the first one in there at the time. She was hoping that the rest of the team would come on a different day. Her father patted her head, trying to soothe her.

She could see someone coming to the entrance, walking closer and closer until he was face to face with Chatot. It was an Umbreon. He stopped to meet Cooper, and the Chatot began to talk first. "So, you must be Nicolas then?" The Umbreon stayed silent as he nodded. "Well, then, here is your bandanna with your team's sign." Nicolas grabbed it with one paw from Cooper. "As you can see, your other teammate is already here." The Chatot pointed one of his wings towards Lucy, and Nicolas looked at her with his red eyes. He gave a soft smile as he noticed that Lucy was staring at her. Lucy looked down at the ground nervously, trying to avoid eye contact with the Umbreon.

Liam and Noivern both smiled at each other as Lucy tried to give the ground at good stare. "I will now show you your place in the guild." Cooper then began to walk into the guild, and Noivern followed. Liam shooked Lucy and she snapped out of her stare at the ground. "Lucy, it's time for you to go," Liam said. Lucy looked at her father, and she really felt her stomach turn inside and out. "I'll miss you, my little Lucy," Liam said with a smile. Lucy smiled back at her, and she hugged the Lucario. She then turned to walk with Cooper and the others.

She looked back at her father to see him waving good-bye to her. She waved back, she already felt homesick. Lucy continued to walk with Cooper as he gave them a small tour of the guild. She looked at Nicolas, who was looking at places that the Chatot pointed to, and suddenly her head ached again. She put a paw on her head as she saw a vision of the Umbreon.

_A mountain, Nicolas pinning her to the ground, digging his claws into her as she yelled in pain._

Then, her headache stopped. She blinked a few times, rubbing her head, and she turned to see that Nicolas was right beside her, looking to her if she needed any help.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." And with a final look at her, Nicolas turned back to walk with Cooper and Kokori.

Nicolas seemed like a good Pokemon, but Lucy wondered about that vision she just had. _Is he evil? How come he was like that in the vision I had?_


	2. Chapter 2

**-Chapter 2-**

Lucy's tour of the guild and day was just getting better and better. Cooper the Chatot kept pointing to rooms and shops all around the place, talking on and on constantly about how great the guild is.

Her aches came every now and then when she saw a Pokemon's future. She saw one Nidoking with a Nidoqueen, and they seemed like they were having a happy life together, except she saw a big chance where the Nidoking died on a mission and the Nidoqueen went into mourning for the rest of her life. She felt sorry for them already. She frowned sadly at the Nidoking and Nidoqueen as they kept on talking happily.

As she continued to walk with Cooper the Chatot, she could still see the vision of her and Nicolas fighting each other. She shivered. Lucy looked at Nicolas who was walking in front of her, but that just made the vision ache her more and more.

Lucy tried to push away the headaches of visions by focusing on Cooper's tour of the guild. Nicolas stopped at one turn of the road, and Lucy stopped too. She stiffened.

_What's he doing? _Lucy wondered. She shivered as she watched the Umbreon stay still. Lucy didn't know why, but everything Nicolas was doing seemed a bit scary to her. Maybe it was just the visions of him that she was constantly getting when she looked at him or maybe it was the fact that he was actually acting pretty weird as he walked around the guild. He constantly stopped at some stores to look at some strange, but pretty, looking gems and stones. But now, he just stopped.

Cooper, not realizing what they were doing continued chatting on about the guild. Kokori, however also noticed Nicolas, and he made a curious face at the Umbreon. as he walked closer to Lucy until he was right beside her. "I wonder, what he's doing over there? Do ya think he saw something?"

Lucy didn't turn to look or respond to the Noivern right next to her, she continued to stare at Nicolas who was standing still, just looking around, other Pokemon of the guild just walking around him.

After a moment, Nicolas sighed and turned around. He looked straight at Lucy, and she nervously shied her face away from him by looking off to the stalls and shop on her right as if something exciting had happened over there. She tugged on the bandanna she had been given nervously.

Lucy saw Nicolas walked closer to her and Kokori, and both nervousness and panic both rose in her chest. She gripped the bandanna tighter. Nicolas finally came face to face beside Lucy. He looked at her, his red eyes made it feel like they were staring into her soul. Nicolas still kept his gaze on her, looking at her as if he was also expecting her to say hi, which made her more and more nervous.

_Why is he staring at only me? Does he want something from me? Please don't do this, I'm terrible at this! _Lucy screamed in her mind. Finally, after a few seconds of silence, she turned her head to face Nicolas, about to say hi, but he was already walking back towards Cooper, who was looking at them, finally finding out that they weren't with him, and not listening anymore. Lucy's ears drooped. _Well, I definitely messed that up. _Lucy felt embarrassed at herself for not being able to talk to Nicolas. The big Noivern next to her patted her head with sympathy.

She turned around along with Kokori, and she saw the Chatot seemed impatient. Lucy couldn't tell if he was impatient with waiting, or them for not following them. She guessed it was probably both.

As they were walking back to Cooper, she saw that they already near to coming to the rooms and places where she would sleep. Cooper's talk about the teams and specifically the team she's in, made her nervous, and she tugged on her bandanna again.

She felt Kokori's hand pat her head, and she felt a little bit of courage inside her. "What's wrong? Feeling nervous about your team?" Kokori said as though he read her mind.

"Yeah," Lucy replied to the big bat. "I just, wonder if I'll be able to be friends with them, or worse if they will even like me."

Her worries became worse as she saw other Pokemon's futures. It was getting bad with each Pokemon she passed by. Possible futures, both good and bad were tossed at her as she continued to walk through the Pokemon crowd with Cooper as he led them to the rooms.

Cooper entered into the big tree connecting all the stores, and training rooms. As Lucy followed him, he began to show her and Nick into a hall that led into two big rooms and one hallway. Lucy looked around and she recognized one room as the dining room, and one as she guessed, the meeting room. Cooper led them into the hallway that split up into multiple entrances. Each entrance had a symbol on which Lucy guessed those were the symbols of the team inside those rooms. Cooper stopped at the entrance with the Omega symbol above it. As Lucy and the others followed, he went into the room. The room seemed big enough to fit at least six Pokemon snuggly.

"This is your room." Cooper yapped as he stepped onto the side of the entrance, pointing a wing towards to open room. There was beds that were formed with hay bundled up into a small circle. "You and Nick here will be staying here as you are with the Guild."

Noivern stayed right outside the room entrance. Lucy looked at him and he smiled back. "I'm sure you'll be fine here! You'll like it here! I know you will!" Lucy smiled awkwardly back, and she turned her head back to the room she was now going to be living in.

Cooper, after a few seconds of standing silently, he began to flap his wings and fly. "Now that you know where your room is, I'll let you and Nick get settled. Come on Kokori, you said you had something to talk about with me?" With that, Cooper flew away. Before Kokori went away, he turned to see Lucy, and she looked back. He gave her a courageous wink and then he flew off.

After Cooper and Kokori left the room, they left Lucy and Nick together silently, in an awkward moment. Nick was sitting down on one of the beds, with his eyes closed, and Lucy had no idea what he was doing. After a few more seconds of awkward silence, Nick began to get up and walk outside the room.

"Hey, where are you going?" Lucy asked the Umbreon. Nick stopped at the entrance and turned his head to look at her.

"Sorry, I have to go see something. Something that really needs tending to." Nick said turning his head to walk outside.

"Um, well, okay I'll see you," Before she could finish, Nick left the room. "-later..." Once the Umbreon left, she went on one of the beds and sighed, feeling a bit lonely and discouraged. She looked down at the bandanna with the Omega symbol on it. She hugged it closely and laid down. "I hope I'll get to see you soon dad..."

And as she stared at the Omega symbol on her bandanna, her eyes began to get heavy, and then fell asleep.

* * *

_Author's Note_

**Okay, I finally posted another chapter, and I have to say, I am still new to writing, so I'm gonna try to keep writing so I can get better at it. Okay, I'll try to do my best in these stories!**


End file.
